


Kuroo/Kenma Drabbles

by freakofnature



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabble Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of kuroken drabbles. will likely update slowly and without warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Loosely based off this tumblr[post](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/67355675318/imagine-your-otp-goes-out-drinking-with-some)**

**#cheating #sorry its ooc #very ooc #idk i feel like Kuroo would kiss other people b/c he was just like that #Kenma got used to it and since hes not a huge sex person #he cuddles and smooches ppl #but their hearts belong together? #idk im dumb okay**

       

        After high school, a lot of them kept in contact. It wasn’t like everyone stayed friends. More like Kenma and Kuroo dated and stayed in contact with different people who kept in contact with others who…well it was like a circle. Kenma usually texted Shouyo and sometimes his boyfriend Kageyama (he wasn’t comfortable calling him Tobio due to the fact that Shouyo got a little defenseive that one time). Shouyo talked to Daichi and Suga often, and Kageyama managed to be somewhat friends with Tsukishima (who was dated Yamaguchi so he was in the group too). Kuroo stayed in contact more with the people from their Nekoma team, but he was attached to Kenma’s hip a lot so. And that one year he bothered Tsukishima sparked an odd friendship between the two of them so there was that.

          And now, three years out of high school (for Kenma, meaning it was four for Kuroo) the two of them were _still_  dating—more like officially dating now. But Kuroo did things that Kenma did not want to do. So when his boyfriend told he he was going drinking with a couple of the guys, Kenma just kissed him goodbye (more like they made out until Kuroo was surely going to be late) and went back to playing video games and texting Shouyo when he felt like it.

          What he did not expect was the next day to see markings on his boyfriend. He didn’t ask, only gave him a small tilt of his lips because  _yeah_ he noticed but no he wasn’t going to say anything until he saw all the damage. Which ended up being several hickeys on his neck and collarbone, scratches on his back, and red finger marks on his upper arms.

          Kuroo caved without much prodding, saying that he got too drunk and  _kinda maybe had sex with Tsukishima_. There was a moment of silence between them before Kenma just crawled into Kuroo’s lap and kissed him softly before asking if he topped (he did), and if it was good (apparently it was good). Another kiss happened and he bluntly told him that as long as he was still  _his_  and only  _his_ , he wasn’t all that upset. (and honestly he wasn’t. Kei was very attractive and he could see how they got along well enough to sleep together).

          Besides there was a difference between sleeping together and making love. While they were on the topic of sleeping with other people, Kenma confessed to kissing Hinata once a few months ago, and  _really_  liking it. To which Kuroo countered with saying that Daichi was really fucking hot (Kenma readily agreed to that). By the end of it all, after a nice round of not too gentle sex, they decided that they were a little  _too_  okay with the other sleeping with someone else. But they were young and reckless and well. Their friends were hot, so what did it really matter? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off a prompt/headcanon [pimp-city](http://www.pimp-city.tumblr.com) sent me

**#midnight writings #sorry so many mistakes #hinata is a protective friend okay**

He really couldn’t pinpoint _exactly_ when it happened. Maybe after graduation. That had to be it. He was still in high school, and Kuroo…well Kuroo was at the local college. He had told Kenma it was because he was waiting for him, so they could both go to Todai. Kuroo was like his big brother and his best friend. It was Kuroo who was the more outgoing of the two, and therefore working his butt off to save up enough money for them to have a semi-nice apartment within at least ten miles of the university. All because Kenma had school and Kuroo had forbidden him from working. _Better to get a partial scholarship so your parents aren’t as worried about money_ Kuroo had said. And, well, Kenma couldn’t disagree. So they stopped talking, more out of being busy than anything else, and went on with their lives. Kenma studied day in and day out, scowling at his papers when he got less than a 95 on any sort of test. He had to be perfection. He couldn’t disappoint Kuroo. He couldn’t, and he _wouldn’t_. If Kuroo was working more than 40 hours per week, then the least Kenma could do was put in all his free time into studying. He had even dropped out of the volleyball club—opting to be their manager instead—so he would have more time. Studied on the bus, during practice, waiting for the train to get to school, before he went to sleep, _whenever_ and _wherever_ he could.

 

The only time he really texted Kuroo was when he had finished his homework. It was rare that the other boy texted him back, but it was understandable. He would just text him simple things; how a teammate was getting better at spiking, things that reminded Kenma of the older boy. Quick things, before he dived back into whatever he _should_ have been doing.

_ _ _

It was only during breaks that he saw Kuroo. Usually at work, or when the other boy could go without sleeping a few more hours. But after the second school break Kenma had off, Kuroo was often too busy to see him. It hurt a little—more like a lot—but he had Hinata and Kageyama (when he was dragged) so he survived.

 

He was in the top three of his class. Got a large scholarship and got into not only Todai, but Kyoto University. Vibrating with excitement, Kenma had called Kuroo, sure that even if he got sent to voicemail, he wouldn’t be upset because he got into his top 2 universities. All because Kuroo pushed him last summer.

 

“Kenma, you know I cant talk, why did you think calling was a good idea?” Kuroo sounded…off. Annoyed and upset. Kenma stopped walking and leaned against the nearest wall he could find. He could hear people talking in the background, and assumed that Kuroo was working at the convenience store again.

 

“I’m sorry,  I just had some good news for you,” he was still excited, though Kuroo’s tone had dampened it a little bit.

 

“Well, you should save it for later. Some idiot got sick, and I got called in and its busy so I can’t talk now.” And without waiting for a goodbye, Kuroo hung up.

 

Kenma pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it before throwing it on the ground, not even sorry when he watched the fragile glass shatter into thousands of pieces.

_ _ _

He didn’t have a phone for two days. Not that it mattered. His parents hadn’t been all that angry with him, since Kenma was such a good and quiet and smart child and rarely got in trouble with anyone. So he got a new phone, and while the first person he wanted to call was Kuroo, his mind kept repeating what happened two days previous. He wanted to cry and scream and shout and yell at Kuroo for being a bad friend. He wanted the older boy to hug him until his sobs stopped, kissed his temple and apologize. He wanted the old Kuroo back; the Kuroo he cared for so much. Instead he got a cold and distant man that wasn’t his best friend.

 

He called Hinata instead, and asked if he could spend a few days over there, and then told his parents he was leaving in the morning. They were a little upset, just because they wanted to celebrate with him on getting into his two schools. But the pudding haired boy just smiled and said that Hinata wanted to hang out with him before they parted ways, and all was good once more in his household.

_ _ _

“I should just punch that _jerk_!” Kenma sat on his other best friend’s bed, hugging a crow pillow Suga-kun had apparently made for all of them (and Kenma had seen those needle wounds first hand. Sugawara was a brave person). Hinata was the one stomping around his room, fuming and grumbling.

 

“Shouyo, I rather you not,” Kenma smiled gently and patted the space next to him, “Honestly, if he is going to be…distant. Then. I’ll just ask my parents for money and get an apartment. Alone.” The thought hurt, but the words physically pained him. Hinata had gotten a little bit wiser on body language over the past two years—Kenma couldn’t believe the ginger was going to be a 3rd year—and without another protest about _that damn Kuroo_ , Hinata was sitting next to him, and wrapping his arms around Kenma. “I’m sorry, we just had plans. And I know he is busy…but I just. I want him to pay just a little bit of attention to me.” His voice did not crack. But it wavered in and out and by the end of it all, Hinata was holding him tighter and Kenma had let go of the plush crow in favor of wrapping his arms around Hinata and gripping the fabric of his shirt.

_ _ _ _ _

(Hinata’s POV)

 

It was Kageyama’s fault that he figured out where Kuroo worked on certain days of the week. Okay, so not like his _fault_ but thanks to him. Something like that. But about a week after Kenma had cried into his chest about how much he missed his best friend—his crush (Kenma knew Hinata knew, but neither talked about it because it wasn’t Hinata’s place and he understood that. Somehow). And though Hinata was livid, how dare Kuroo hurt his best friend like that, he didn’t talk about the topic for the rest of the time Kenma was there. However, as soon as the boy had left, he had texted Kageyama that if he ever saw Kuroo—since his raven haired friend was actually in Tokyo for family reasons—that he would text Hinata right away.

 

And that was how he found himself, alone at 17 years old, in the middle of Tokyo, staring down a 20-something year old with an apron.

 

“I need to talk to you.” He was so thankful that Kageyama had rubbed off on him in some way. His voice didn’t raise or crack. Nor did he stutter. Hinata didn’t giggle or snort or anything, and dammit he was proud of that. Take that, damn Kageyama-kun. When Kuroo just raised an eyebrow at him (totally not the reaction Hinata was expecting but whatever) Hinata scowled deeper and crossed his arms over his chest, “It’s about Kenma-kun.”

 

Ten minutes later—Hinata had good timing since Kuroo was at the end of his shift—the two of them were in a café not far from the convenience store. “What’s wrong with Kenma?”

 

Hinata took a long drink of his hot chocolate, thinking about how he would word this without betraying Kenma’s trust of _not_ talking to Kuroo. “He’s upset. At you, actually.” Glancing up, he caught Kuroo’s dark gaze and frowned, “You’re been an asshole lately. He tried to call you and you completely shut him down! That was a really mean move, Kuroo-kun!”

 

“I was busy and when I tried to call him back, it went straight to voicemail so I assumed it didn’t matter. I don’t see what the issue is here.” If Hinata could get away with jumping across the table and banging Kuroo’s head into the pretty glass table they were at, he would. In a heartbeat, “If it was really important, he would have called me again.”

 

“But! He was upset and crying. He got into Todai and Kyoto,” Hinata blurted without processing the words through his ‘brain-to-mouth filter’. Kuroo seemed surprised by the news, and opened his mouth to speak, but the small ginger beat him to it, “Yeah, his two top schools? He was calling you to tell you how happy he was, and was hoping you would be happy too, but you just were super cold and distant and he actually shattered his phone because he was so angry that he threw it in the middle of the sidewalk and had to get a new one and yeah.” Furrowing his eyebrows, Hinata returned to sipping at his hot cocoa, “He misses you a lot. And you’re being a really shitty friend. He won’t tell you though, because he knows why you are busy. But you should talk to him.”

_ _ _

(Kenma’s POV)

It had been over a year since they sat here. Together, that is. Kenma sat on his bed all the time, since it was his bed and all. But it had been ages since Kuroo had been there too. He felt old, too old. But Kuroo felt older. He had a bit of stubble on his chin and jaw that made him look 20. He had bags under his eyes that most adults in the working world had. Kenma felt like a child next to him. It felt like he was 6 all over again, and being 7 was such a long ways away that Kuroo was like a giant compared to him (and he doesn’t mean height wise).

 

“’S been a while.” Was the only thing he said, concentrating on the fact that he should have been concentration on the game he was playing on his phone. He heard Kuroo grunt in reply and felt the bed move until his friend was lying on his back, eyes closed.

 

They remained like that for a few hours, under the semblance that everything was okay and just like it used to be. Pretended that this wasn’t Kuroo’s first time coming over since Kenma had become a 3rd year (though technically he was now a college 1st year). Kenma pretended to pay attention to his game, because the other option was curling up against his best friend’s—crush’s—chest and waiting until Kuroo figured it all out and why was Kuroo even here?

 

“Don’t you have work?” he mumbled.

 

“Called in sick to see you,” Kenma jolted at that, and turned his head to look at the older boy, seeing that smug smile, “Come here.” And because Kenma was weak—so weak—he tossed his phone to the foot of the bed and curled up against Kuroo. They both pretended that Kenma didn’t make a content little sigh. Or at least Kenma did, Kuroo just didn’t comment on it.

 

“Why’d you come?” he was playing with his fingers, noting mentally that he needed to trim his nails sooner rather than later.

 

“Hinata-kun told me you were upset with me,” Kenma pursed his lips— _dammit Shouyo_ —and hummed, “So I came over as soon as I could so we could maybe talk. Though I know you hate talking…”

 

“You were rude and I was upset and I didn’t know what to do. I thought you hated me, and I didn’t like that feeling. I care for you a lot, Kuroo, and I didn’t know how to get you to talk to me.” Kenma felt the other shift around so he could squeeze the blond to his chest, and he smiled at the contact.

 

He felt pressure on the top of his head and tilted it up to see what had happened, only for Kuroo to peck him on the forehead, “Congrats on gettin into your top 2,” Kenma smiled and nodded his head, “I think by the end of the summer, I’ll have enough to get us an apartment closer to Todai, if you still want to that is,”

 

“Yeah!” Kenma blurted out before he could stop himself, and felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Kuroo just chuckled silently and hugged him closer, “I really missed you, Kuroo.”

 

“You too, Kenma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half of this i wrote half asleep. sorry for mistakes i'll go back through it in the morning when im awake. If you see something really srsly wrong, you can always contact me at [kozumekuroo](http://www.kozumekuroo.tumblr.com)  
> seriously i adore talking to people


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by chibigrodan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm super tired and i have ACTs in the morning (today actually haha) so im fucking sleeping. i'll look at this later or something. any glaring mistakes can be sent to kozumekuroo (my tumblr)

 

When they were younger, it was begging their mothers to go buy them apple pie for Saturday after school. When they hit middle school, their parents would give them money for that day and they would eat at this cozy café a couple blocks from school and eat applepie. The owner once gave them a free pie—a whole one!—and Kuroo let him have it all because he said something like ‘your eyes lit up and you don’t usually smile, but I want to see you smile like that all the time’ (and if Kenma thinks back on it now, that was totally a love confession).

 

High school brought volleyball practices that lasted forever, even on Saturday’s (especially on Saturday’s). Their ‘Applepie Day’ turned into buying the pie the day before and eating it at lunch on Saturday. There were days where Kuroo would feed him his slice—just because they were silly like that—and other times where Kenma just smushed Kuroo’s piece into his face and laughed. His laughter still made Kuroo stop and stare at him, and maybe it resulted in a lot of kisses and breathlessness and gasping but really Kenma didn’t laugh because he got kisses out of it. He laughed because Kuroo was a dummy and a jerk and _totally_ deserved that pie shoved into his face. It wasn’t about the kisses. _Not at all_.

 

If they didn’t eat pie at lunch, then they defaulted to a not as _good_ , but still fairly amazing pie place that stayed open pretty late (for those pesky college students, surely). Kuroo paid for him on these days, no matter how much Kenma protested (he didn’t). They ate their pie in relative silence on these days, tired from practice, but their legs were always tangled together and their hands almost always touching (unless Kenma was playing a game on his phone).

 

On the lucky days that Kuroo didn’t want to practice on Saturday’s, or it was a holiday or _something_ , Kenma could always open his door around six o’clock and see the taller raven standing there with his normal grin and pie from their pie place. These days were special days. They ate in Kenma’s room, cuddled on the bed, or playing video games, or just talking. Sometimes they ate the pie in between kisses—which was always messy and left crubs _everwhere_ —but Kuroo usually would steal him away to his house next door and he would sleep there (it was rarely just sleep but he didn’t care about that, he at least woke up refreshed in the morning).

 

There was _one_ day though, during summer, that Kenma was sure he was going to have a heart attack and cry in the middle of the living room. Kuroo had texted him over an hour before that he was going to get pie—and they had walked the distance together it only took fifteen minutes there and back, a half hour if the place was busy. He had texted and called his boyfriend, only for his texted to go unanswered, and his calls straight to voicemail. Worried sick, the blond paced the living room, wondering why he let his dumb boyfriend go alone when he was fully capable of walking with him (he didn’t go because he hated the heat and refused to step foot outside unless it was to run to Kuroo’s house for more AC).

 

Realizing that his pacing was getting him nowhere, and only making him hot—the last thing he wanted—Kenma plopped on the couch, hoping that Kuroo would walk through the door any second so he could hiss at him that he needed to charge his phone more. That _didn’t_ happen, so he turned on the television, watching it but not listening to it, until he saw the café on the news. ‘CAR ADDICENT LEAVES DRIVERS DEAD AND SEVERAL INJURED’.

 

His heart froze. He wanted to call Kuroo again, to beg him not to be hurt, or dead, or dying, to beg him to come home _come home to me, Kuroo_. But he refrained. Kuroo’s phone was dead, or broken, and nothing would help him reach the boy except walking to the café himself.

 

Roughly ten minutes later, Kenma hears the front door open and hears Kuroo’s heavy footsteps sound through the foyer and into the living room.

 

“Sorry I’m late there was—Kenma?” Kuroo stopped and gave him a small smile, concern painted over his features.

 

Without a word, Kenma jumped over the couch and barreled into his boyfriend, ignoring the yelp Kuroo made or the sound of the pie hitting the floor. He hugged the taller boy tightly, his face pressed into Kuroo’s shirt. He smelled like sunshine and sweat and slightly of the sweet café smells. “I thought you were in that accident.” The tense set of Kuroo’s shoulders relaxed at his words, and arms wrapped around Kenma, pressing him tighter against Kuroo’s chest. “I was scared, Kuroo.”

 

“Sorry,” normal Kenma would complain that Kuroo was squishing him when he was squeezed this tightly, but he just hugged him harder, trying not to cry. When Kuroo let go of him, the blond was fully aware that he whimpered, but Kuroo’s large hands cupped his face and tilted it up, and Kenma hummed happily as Kuroo pressed their lips together.

 

It should have been a quick kiss, just a reassuring peck—since Kenma’s mother could return at any moment from her errands—but they kissed several times, each getting hotter and heavier. Shifting his weight, Kenma nudged the fallen pie warrior and broke the kiss, staring longingly at the pie, “I want to eat it first.”

 

Kuroo’s laugh echoed in the house and he bent down to pick up the box, kissing Kenma on the cheek with a grin, “Yeah, okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off a headcanon i saww

**Based off a headcanon[thefictionfreak ](http://thefictionfreak.tumblr.com/post/88820894071/imagine-kuroo-gets-a-guitar-and-starts-strumming)wrote and i just had to write it so //laughs**

**#fluff #summer heat #kuroo is shit at singing #friends not lovers #fyi, b/c they arent a thing in this fic #pre-lovers? idk/idc**

 

It was like every other weekend they ever spent together. Kuroo sat on Kenma’s bed—doing homework or sleeping, or playing with Kenma’s hair—and Kenma sat against his bed playing video games. Some weekends they were break their pattern and go do something, normally in the winter and fall, but it was currently summer and the idea of going outside was almost suicide. It was at least 32 degrees outside, with a 40% humidity that made outside feel like a soggy soup. So outside was a no go.

 

The fan hummed in the corner of the room, blowing a pleasantly cool—yet humid—breeze onto the two boys. On this particular day, Kuroo had brought over his guitar, despite Kenma’s grumbling about how he didn’t want to hear his terrible guitar playing. In the silence of the room, broken only by the faint sounds that came from Kenma’s PSP, Kuroo strums his guitar. He was only playing with the chords at first and was expecting Kenma to pause his game to tell him to shut up, but when no such thing happened, his fingers naturally found the chords to a nice English song he had found on the internet a couple months ago (Kenma had called him trash, but Kuroo could hear the song from his headphones sometimes, so he just grinned and bared the treatment).

 

Strumming turned into humming, which turned into softly singing. Softly because Kuroo knew his voice sucked (and he didn’t know all the lyrics). There was a joke that he sounded like a wailing cat—and he agreed. He was surely tone deaf. He had the ear for music, it didn’t matter the language of the song (he would translate it if he was really confused), if the beat was good and the tune was catchy he would listen to it. And in turn, force Kenma to listen to it, since if the boy was able, he would only listen to game soundtracks and while they were _good_ …well. They were gaming soundtracks. Not everyone knew them, so giving him something so he could connect with other people at a later date, it was the _least_ Kuroo could do for his best friend.

 

In the middle of the second verse, he heard Kenma’s faint humming and smirked before continuing on. By the chorus, Kuroo’s voice faded out, his fingers strumming the strings of his guitar in tune with how the song went, and settled down to listen to Kenma’s soothing voice. If Kuroo sounded like dying cats, then Kenma’s voice was as soothing as purring cats. It was a little rough around the edges, and by no means perfect, but it was soothing in its roughness. And rare. Kuroo would go as far to say that Kenma only sang when he was comfortable, but that would be a lie. It was more like an urge. An itch that rarely itched. But when it did, and he sang, Kuroo would always stop and stare at his friend in wonder because _damn_ did that voice just make him want to curl up and fall asleep.

 

As the song came to a close, Kuroo’s fingers slowed down, just hoping he could restart the song so he could listen to Kenma’s gentle voice just a little bit more. But he stopped and tapped the guitar in wake of the sudden silence and grinned, “Hey Kenma?” he shifted his feet and nudged Kenma’s head with his toes

 

“Shut up, Kuroo, I’m in the middle of a boss fight.” Was the monotonous reply, but Kenma sniffed and quickly glanced back to stare at him, “Are you going to keep playing songs or can I _finally_ turn up my game?”

 

Kuroo just grinned and started another song, shaking his head as he did so.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a prompt actually! b/c i adore how kuroo and kenma met and their childhood, i wrote it. of course, using the ep as a guide b/c well im not original at all. ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy and as always you can find me at kozumekuroo (too lazy to make that a link i know most of u use tumblr)
> 
> likely full of mistakes as i only write when its like midnight or later but if you find anything tELL ME otherwise i will assume its perfect (lies but i will get lazy and not check it)

**#fluff? #growing up stuff #im firmly a believer that kenma suffers from social anxiety #its gotten worse as he gets older but b/c he has kuroo i think he is sometimes the exception #kenma hates talking but he has a lot to say**

_I never made many friends. I’m not good with people and I don’t want to interact with them. And yet, I’m very concerned about what people think of me. My nerves were always on edge because I did not want to be noticed._

* * *

          “Kenma!” the door to his room flew open, and a small raven haired boy jumped in his bed, though his eyes did not leave his handheld gaming device, “Kenma, let’s play volleyball!” At that statement, Kenma looked up, frowning slightly at his neighbor.

_My only buddy was Kuroo. A boy who was my age and lived nearby._

          “But I’m in the middle of a boss fight, I have to beat it today.” His voice was always soft, and many times when Kenma spoke, people would ask him several times to speak up, until they groaned in frustration—or anger (or both)—and gave up speaking to the small raven boy. Kuroo was not like the other people. He didn’t need Kenma to speak up, which confused him since Kuroo could be very loud and annoying sometimes. But he always heard what Kenma had to say no matter how softly he said it.

          “Okay, I can wait,” Kenma frowned a little more at the statement, but secretly he was glad Kuroo had come over to hang out with him. He was an awkward and shy boy who really didn’t like people, and though Kuroo was the exact opposite of him, he always made time to come see the quiet gamer, “Have you died yet?”

          “Just once when you came in.” Kenma hit ‘A’ several times, not wanting to rewatch the cut scene.

          “Oh, sorry!” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and Kenma only hummed in reply before going back to his game.

_I don’t particularly like sports, but I’ve played volleyball for a long time. I reluctantly let Kuroo talk me into joining the junior high volleyball club._

          “Kenma, please!” Kuroo flopped on his bed, grinning from ear to ear, “You would have so much fun, I promise!”

          “You promised me that new game,” Kenma had replied without much heat to his words. Well not surprising since his words never really had heat, but. It was particularly dry this time around, “yet I still don’t see it in my hands.”

          Sitting up to gawk at him, Kuroo made a few noises Kenma wasn’t sure were really human sounding, before he cracked up laughing, “I’m sorry but I had to get new tires for my bike, I promise you’ll get it someday, okay?” laying back down on the bed, Kuroo rolled over onto his stomach and watched Kenma play on his PSP on the ground, “but seriously, join the club. I’ll be on it, so it will be fun!”

          Golden eyes glanced up from the handheld device, though his fingers kept moving—as if he knew what the characters would say or do—and stared at his friend for a moment, “I’ll think about it.” is what he said, but when Kenma saw the grin that formed on Kuroo’s face, equal parts happy and that dumb all-knowing grin Kenma hated, the golden eyed boy knew he was going to be joining the middle school volleyball team.

 _It was sorta fun_.

          But he wouldn’t tell anyone that.

_I continued doing it in high school, just because._

          Because Kuroo was there, and even though Kenma didn’t like volleyball, his friend was on the team, and that made it a little more worth it. And besides if Kuroo came up to him, telling him to join the team, Kenma knew he would cave immediatetly. It was better to just join instead of letting Kuroo have the satisfaction of knowing that Kenma had a weak spot for him.

_The school was strong just shortly before I joined. There were many people. I didn’t think I could handle it._

          “Oi, First-year!” Kenma flinched and picked up the volleyballs quicker, “You’re a slow cleaner! We can’t go home!” Kenma walked quickly to the bin where all the volleyballs were kept, a frown etched deeply into his face. Why were the older kids so bossy just because they were born a year or two before him?

          He wanted to go home and hug his pillow and scream and maybe cry into it because really, even though there was Kuroo, volleyball wasn’t worth it. The older kids bullied him, and he wasn’t really all that _great_ and because there were so many people—more than just Kuroo a a few others—he felt unwanted and shy and…well awkward. But before Kenma could do any of that, Kuroo managed to get ahold of him and offered to walk him home. It was less of an offer, however, and more of a request, since they didn’t see each other much outside of volleyball practice.

          On the way home, they talked about simple things, school and classmates and the games Kenma had been playing and how he got into the habit of looking up cheats _after_ he beat the game just so he could play it again and use the cheats to unlock bonus sections. When they came to the river that Kenma passed every day to and from school, Kuroo paused before turning down the steps, Kenma slowly following after him. He made a quiet comment about how in anime shows, anytime the main character was at the river, important subjects were talked about, but Kuroo either didn’t hear him (unlikely since Kuroo always heard him) or opted to ignore the comment.

          “Don’t quit” he said after a while, after Kenma had sunk down into the steps, his head on his knees. He felt tired again, tired in the way where he just wanted to sleep and not deal with people; not deal with volleyball. And after Kuroo’s comment, Kenma didn’t want to deal with him either. What did he know about how Kenma felt? Sure he saw the bullying, if Kenma could call it that, but Kuroo never tried to stop it. He was just as bad as they were. And while all the golden eyed boy wanted to do was blame Kuroo, he knew that he couldn’t really be mad at him. Maybe Kuroo didn’t say anything in the moment, but he could have talked to them in class, or when Kenma wasn’t around. Because Kenma hated unneeded attention, and if Kuroo _had_ talked in front of him, it could have made it worse. But still, Kuroo couldn’t tell him what to do.

          “You have sharp observation skills and take orders perfectly,” Kenma almost snorted at that, since the second and third-years seemed to think otherwise. He was always yelled at for being slow, for not paying attention, for not speaking up. And Kenma knew that Kuroo was right. Kuroo got him. got that even if he wasn’t looking, he could still use his _ears_ to pay attention to things. He could still see and notice things without directly looking. He knew what an order was, and knew how to follow it exactly how the person wanted it to. He knew how to do all those things, but was volleyball really worth all the effort of doing those things?

“The first and second-years know you’re awesome.” Kenma had looked up at that, the deep frown on his face slowly turning into a slight grimace. He didn’t think Kuroo was lying, per say, but he did think that his friend was stretching the truth. “You will definetly make our team strong.” As Kuroo looked over at him, Kenma huffed and frowned even harder than before, his eyebrows furrowing in displeasure. That would mean that Kuroo _knew_ he wasn’t going to quit the team, no matter how much he wanted to.

“Okay.” Was all he ended up saying, and Kuroo had given him such a bright and happy smile, like the one he would share with Kenma when they were much younger kids, and helped the raven up. It made something in him click, and Kenma offered a small tilt of his lips, pouting when Kuroo laughed at him, saying he looked awkward trying to smile. Afterwards they continued on their walk home, talking as if the conversation at the river had never happened.

And Kenma was okay with that.

         


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt given by pimp-city

**#mindless fluff #kenma is me #except when i want a game i also dont have the console so its just a spiral of sadness**  

 

          There was a new Animal Crossing and Kenma just about screamed when he looked from the price to the amount of money he had on him. 2000 yen short, all because he really wanted that anime figurine. Golden eyes narrowed in anger as they slid over to the defenseless and innocent figurine, but Kenma’s heart wasn’t in it. It was a limited edition and he just _had_ to have it. It was Sailor Moon in her Super Sailor outfit and she just looked so pretty that Kenma didn’t think twice about the price. Having an anime and gaming addiction was not cheap, and whoever said it was, was a very horrible liar.

          But back to the game. The game he so wanted. Longingly staring at the price once more, Kenma exited out of the tab on his phone, huffing and shouldering his bag as he headed to the gym for practice. He didn’t notice Kuroo talking to him, and took a large step back when he _did_ notice, his breath held in case he had to scream. But it was just Kuroo. Kuroo who was now looking at him with a weird glint in his eyes.

          “You okay, Kenma?” the blond nodded once, his signature frown in place and headed to the locker rooms to change. He did notice Kuroo staring after him, felt the itch along his neck and spine, but didn’t look back because that would be giving in and Kuroo would just talk to him more. He didn’t want that. He wanted to wallow in his self-pity for not having the money for this new Animal Crossing game.

          Practice was okay. He could have done worse. Kuroo had snapped at him a few times, and each time he jumped and squeaked and every time _that_ happened, Yaku would come to his defense and really he was lying practice was horrible. He did awful, he made the team do awful. He apologized quietly to Kuroo, telling him he would do better tomorrow, before he headed out. Most days he would wait for his friend, but today he just felt so bad that being next to his friend made him want to cry.

          A bad day turned into a bad week, and by Sunday Kenma had cried himself to sleep at least three times, and refused to talk to anyone at any point in time. It was dumb, he concluded, to feel this upset about not having a game. But he _needed_ it. He had no other games to play, and while he could replay some, the thought that there was a game he wanted out there, not in his hands, made his fingers itch and his heart do weird pitter pattering things.

          On Sunday, Kuroo walked into his room with a bag, and Kenma sat up from playing a game—a boring game—on his phone, catching the bag as his friend threw it at him. “I figured it out. Well actually Yaku figured it out, but I got it for you so. Whatever.” Gold eyes narrowed before widening, and without bothering to hide his excitement, Kenma pulled the game package out of the bag, his eyes lighting up with happiness. “I got the right one, right?”

          “Yeah,” Kenma’s fingers smoothed across the front, taking in the animal neighbors he was going to see, and seeing that damn raccoon in the distance, smirking and being all evil. “Yeah, you did. Oh _Kuroo_ ,” he tore at the wrapping over the pristine package, his breathing heavy yet shallow. He didn’t notice how Kuroo’s eyes widened at how Kenma all but moaned his name, didn’t notice the flush on his cheeks. Didn’t notice because well, there was a game in front of him, people were no longer needed. But. Kenma tore his eyes from his child, his small game child, and stared at Kuroo for a moment, before his lips pulled into a small but bright smile, “Thank you, you didn’t have to.”

          “If I wanted you to return to normal, I think I did,” Kuroo grinned at him in a way that Kenma knew he was joking, and he cocked his head to the side before he realized he was staring at his best friend a little _too_ long, his face slowly heating up.

          “I got my allowance in another week, I would have been fine, I mean. I don’t mean to say take it back, thank you so much I just. I didn’t? you didn’t need to buy it. I mean I guess you _did_ because I was messing up practice so much—I’m so sorry for that I feel horrible—but oh my god Kuroo I cannot believe.” Kenma paused himself and felt the game fall from his fingers to his lap as he buried his head in his hands, “Thanks,” he mumbled once again and Kuroo couldn’t help but chuckling softly at him.

          “You think I don’t get used to your awkward rambling?” Moving across the room, Kuroo settled himself next to the blushing blond boy, knocking their shoulders together, “It’s cute, I don’t mind. Besides Kenma, we grew up together. I’m the one person you _aren’t_ supposed to be awkward around.” When Kenma didn’t move or say anything, the only indication that he was still alive was the fact that Kuroo actually watched his ears turn red, he hummed and gently pulled the blond’s fingers from his face, “What’s up with you lately? Is something going on that I should know about?”

          He felt Kenma’s breath hitch in his throat, and Kuroo took a moment to figure out that he was merely inches from the other’s face. He could see flecks of yellow in Kenma’s golden brown eyes, and for a second he stopped to think that maybe this wasn’t the best idea, but before he could _really_ think it through, lips were on his for the quickest of moments before Kenma was pulling back, muttering sorry, a frown on his flushed face.

          “Oh.” Was the helpful thing he said, blinking several times before a hand reached up to touch at his lips. Kenma watched the motion, hoping that Kuroo wouldn’t run away or not talk to him, or kick him off the team or…well a number of things could go wrong. _Were_ going to go wrong. “Okay, yeah, I can.” Kuroo for once was at a loss for words, but before Kenma could assure him that nothing needed to be said, Kuroo was pulling him back that fraction of space they had between them, and kissing him just a little bit harder than the blond had the first time.

          Kenma hummed softly against his lips, hands pressed into the mattress to support his weight while Kuroo had cupped his face and pulled him closer and closer until Kenma was basically in his lap. “Kuroo,” his face was no less red than before, his lips wet and pinker than before, “don’t. Play with me, please.”

          Instead of responding right away, Kuroo just kissed him again, his tongue sweeping inside his mouth and pressing against his mouth in ways that Kenma did not know could feel good. At the end of the kiss, he was panting, his fingers clenched around Kuroo’s shirt, eyes cast down. “I would never. You should trust me more than that, Kenma.” Several chaste kisses were pressed against his mouth before Kuroo kissed his cheek with a grin, “I take it you like the game?”

          Scoffing, Kenma hit his shoulder and pressed his face into the other’s neck, muffling his short huff of laughter, “I don’t like you go away.” He muttered halfheartedly, even as he snatched the new game and hopped off Kuroo to get his 3DS from the desk—only to be pulled back into Kuroo’s lap, the raven’s head on his shoulder—inserting the game and playing quietly. “Thanks, again.”

          “You’re welcome.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time when Kuroo kissed him, Kenma did see fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the prompt goes to pimp-city. i have changed my url in wake of free coming out and momotaro being a cutie pie, so instead of kozumekuroo, i am not aiichiromomotaro. if u get to my other blog tho, it will tell u i have moved, so its not a hUGE deal, ya know?

**#fluff #kenma is a cutie #kuroo is dumb #kuroken eats at my soul**

          Buying games _only_ when Nekoma won a match was a good way to save his money. He had rules for the games too; he could only buy _one_ game at a time. If there were no matches to play, then the practices where they split up the team to practice matches would work too. When that happened, he could only buy a game if _his_ team one. Honestly, it was a good plan, and Kenma was surprised he didn’t think of it sooner (like his first year or back in middle school, he would have saved so much money).

_ _

          When matches happened one after the other, Kenma had a list on his phone of all the games he wanted, and slowly he ticked them off until Nekoma was still winning but the games weren’t a thing because he didn’t have any he wanted to buy. He had run out of games. It was a terrifying thought, and he brought it up to Kuroo when they managed to get some alone time together.

_ _

          “What if I kissed you whenever we won?” it was a simple request, one Kenma could and thought heavily about rejecting, but glancing at his childhood friend—who hadn’t even stopped eating his food to look at Kenma properly—Kenma figured it would just be a simple peck of the lips.

          “Okay.” He had replied, fighting the flush of his cheeks and digging into his dinner. It was Kuroo, there was nothing to be afraid of. Kuroo was his first friend, his first teammate, and now…his first kiss. Honestly it was just a friendship thing. Really.

_ _

          The first match they won, Kuroo made sure no one was looking before he pressed his lips—slick with sweat and saliva from licking at them—chastely against Kenma’s. There was no talking about it, no blushing or fireworks or anything. It was just lips pressed against Kenma’s. They continued to be friends and nothing else really mattered to him.

_ _

          As time went on, the kisses got less and less private, though they never actively tried to make sure the others saw them. Soon, Kenma itched to have Kuroo’s lips against his regardless if they won, regardless if there was a game that day or not. So he snuck in extra kisses, and when asked, bluntly stated that he was addicted and it was all Kuroo’s fault. Which it was. But Kuroo took responsibility and kisses soon were whenever they could get their hands on each other. Simple kisses, lips pressed against cheeks, foreheads, the back of his hand. Rarely did they go past the sweet pressure against the other’s lips, and never did they try to press their tongues into each other’s mouths.

_ _

          They didn’t make it to nationals. Got into the quarter-finals and lost. It wasn’t a crushing defeat, no it was a hard fought battle that left both teams out of breath and grinning on both sides of the net. Kenma offered a smile to his friend on the other side, watched at his favorite bundle of energy bounded around the court, cheering that they won, and that he wanted it to be harder next time. He heard Kageyama finally snap at him to shut up, and noticed Hinata flush a little more and bound to his side. It was when he turned away did he catch Hinata slipping his hand into Karasuno’s setter’s own sweaty palm.

_ _

          Kuroo wasn’t one for crying, but he did wallow with Kenma’s PSP in the corner of Kenma’s bed. “Kuroo,” he had called out, only to be met with this gaze he didn’t really understand but it was hurt and upset and maybe a little happy and really, why was his best friend so hard to read at the times when Kenma needed to read him best?

          He opted to crawl into Kuroo’s lap, hands gently taking the gaming device away from Kuroo before placing them on the other’s face, “I’m sorry. I should have done better.” He knew it wasn’t his fault, and Kuroo knew that Kenma knew that. They were just comforting words. Maybe if Kenma had done better, maybe if Yaku had gotten that one ball, maybe if Kuroo had blocked that one hit. So many ‘maybe if’s, but what was done, was done and there was nothing Kenma could do to fix any of it. So he pressed his lips softly—softer than all the other times they had kissed—against Kuroo’s, pulling away with a sort of smile. He looked less upset and a little more confused, but Kenma could work with that. Kuroo was always a little slow at these things. He kissed him again, and this time, Kenma tugged gently at Kuroo’s bottom lip, his teeth barely grazing the skin.

          “Kenma…” Kuroo had his hands on Kenma’s hips, fingers splayed against warm skin—Kenma’s shirt was slightly small and rode up at times—and they tightened when Kuroo pulled away from Kenma’s lips, “…what are you?”

          His fingers had yet to move from cupping Kuroo’s face, and they dug a bit into the skin when Kenma narrowed his eyes at Kuroo, “Just kiss me. Properly.” When Kuroo still just stared back at him, he parted his lips and licked at them, his cheeks flushing when he noticed dark eyes following the movement, “I know…I know you know how to kiss properly. Think of it…as a consolidation prize for losing.

          This time when Kuroo kissed him, Kenma _did_ see fireworks.

         


End file.
